


Remembering the Wind

by MikeForza



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeForza/pseuds/MikeForza
Summary: Taking place after the events of Steven Universe: Future, Lapis decides to experiment with written meep morps as a way to work through her feelings. Connie calls it "poetry", but that doesn't sound nearly as cool.
Kudos: 7





	Remembering the Wind

I spent my days, without end, wanting freedom  
escape from the life forced upon me.  
Everyday I begged for something to change  
no one listened  
and looking up, the sky remained  
darkened by clouds.

Then one day the wind came.  
Playful. Happy.  
It ebbed and flowed like the ocean’s waves  
so funny that the plants, the trees, shook with laughter when it was near.  
And best of all  
it blew away the clouds.

The Sun shone through  
I had forgotten its light.  
As my eyes adjusted, the wind called  
“Come with me. We’ll go far away from here”  
Its breath was cool, an echo of the sea.  
With its help, I was swept into the sky.

We played all day, in the infinite blue.  
Racing across land, over the ocean  
it was everything I had dreamed of.  
Freedom  
I was ready to stay there forever  
but nothing lasts forever.

As the Sun neared the horizon, the wind grew quiet  
still there, but not like before.  
Again, the wind called  
“I’m sorry. I have to go. I hope you can forgive me.”  
I didn’t understand, weren’t we both happy?  
If only I had… the thought echoed

The familiar lump in my throat, I say back  
“I had nothing, and you gave me everything.  
How can I be happy if you are gone?”  
I couldn’t stop the tears, falling like rain to the Earth below  
In a last warm embrace, I hear a fading voice  
“Please, remember me”

Suddenly the wind was gone  
and the world grew cold and empty in its absence.  
Just as I realized what was happening, I began

Falling

Falling

Before I hit the ocean, I looked up one last time at the sky  
Had the clouds always been so beautiful?

Back at shore, my family waited  
gifts from the wind  
and each had loved it as much as the rest.  
Though it was hard, we now understand why it had to leave  
knowing it would return, and waiting until then.  
So here I stay, remembering the wind.


End file.
